vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vocaloid Concert Song List
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. Question And this is....? I'm kinda curious :3 K4KING 17:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing it's a page with setlists of the Vocaloid concerts Avaflava1 19:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Someone made the title too literal, so I moved it to something more generic so it can hold each concert if need be. There are always people asking about concert list, so I guess this can be built upon. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm tempted to make a page detailing the concerts along with a set of concert lists all of a sudden. I'll just watch for now and see what happens. If I have time,(Pray that I will.) I'll probably make a page about each concert and link it with other pages etc. etc; then put a list of songs. I'm skeptical of putting links linking to a viedo of the concert, especially if it's from youtube. It might get in a "trouble from copyright, etc. or I dunno I'm being paranoid again-like" scenario. So....Am I thinking to hard or something? K4KING 02:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Depends on the amount of pages it would take. If everything can fit onto one page with use of a scrollbox for song list, then I'd like to see that first. :::To second half. It seems logical. There are legal and non legal uploads. I too would prefer something less direct... perhaps just a search link. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup *Titles of the song will be written in English. *Singers will be written with their full name (Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka etc) *I'm not sure what to do with the links. I want to link it to a YT reprint of the song; not the actual concert; 'cause it's a bit complicated, and I'm not even sure if uploading concert vids to YT is allowed. Those who oppose raise your hands. Unknown.System 05:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *is there a way to include both English and Japanese song titles? its alright to standardize English song title as the main title with Japanese song title in the brackets right? my reason for this is that certain song is better known with its Japanese title over the English one.... *I am alright with giving the full name for the vocals * I am also not sure about the links but certain concert song would not come out in the yt search bar but however the concert song exist in yt *I believe mobile uploads is definitely illegal but upload from seyrenlk has lasted over a year and have over 12 million views (world is mine 39 thanksgiving day version) surely yt has know about it? * is there a way to include both reprints and concert uploads (if new fan get interested to the concert song they could easily get the original from here if reprints is included) *The new format for displaying the info is good! Sorry I am typing this on my mobile I will explain myself in higher clarity when I get home Luvmenot 07:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *There is, I'll add another coloumn then. I'm going to change them all first before adding the "Japanese / romaji coloumn" though. *About the links, okay. I'm still a bit doubtful about it though. *It can, I'll add another coloumn "NND/YT". The links on the titles will be the actual concert performance. Alright then, I'm planning on finishing this today... Unknown.System 09:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, but the problem is, with the NND/YT links; some songs aren't uploaded. Ex: Ryo's Kocchimuite and OSTER's ColorfulxMelody. Unknown.System 09:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Its alright in my opinion not all the concert title were filled with links anyway. ... And hey wouldn't finishing it today alone too stressful? I wanna help out but its tonight (3 hrs later) .... I see what I can do for now Wait! why not u try the links from wikia yt song list ryos song should still exist in yt Luvmenot 10:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I've been through worse LOL. What do you mean? Unknown.System 10:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean ryo's Look This Way, Baby! and ColourfulxMelody could be found in wikia youtube song lists~ Luvmenot 15:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess if the purpose is "for people to know what the song is like" It can go~ And, about the 'original' coloumn in ColorfulxMelody... 1. It's not the original upload by the producer 2. It's not the original PV (well, because it's never to be uploaded in the first place) It's 11:00PM in here, I'll think around later :3 Unknown.System 15:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well up to you ~ I focus more on songs but you have a point ~~ My time here is round the same. .. Sleep come first I will dream about it tonight and tell you what I think tomorrow morning. .. Luvmenot 16:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, for ColorfulxMelody's and Kocchimuite Baby's case, I'll give the link as (unavailable). Because it's unavailable in NND; the producer didn't upload it, and that. The 'link' rule'll have the same as rule as the Song Featuring's page. For YT links, no fanmade PVs, the original PV uploaded by the uploader, and that's that, I guess.. Unknown.System 11:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It's Official. The Concert Song List does not want me to make edits on it. I don't know how to revert edits, so can someone fix MikuFes '09? *sighs in defeat* I'm just not gonna edit that page anymore........Avaflava1 00:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) 16:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) MikuFes 09 "Dear" first off, thank you whoever redid my edit, and second, there are two links to preformances of the song Dear by 19's Sound Factory Ft. Miku, and the first one is the correct one, the second is the giving's day preformance. Since I swore I would not edit that page again, can someone fix it? Avaflava1 00:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Fix it how? What is the issue? :Also, try editing the page in monobook for a bit. the RTE really can mess things up. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Eh what you mean the first and second ? :Luvmenot 03:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess my statement wasn't clear, there are two links to the song dear in the MikuFes 09 setlist. The first link is the one to the MikuFes video, and the second link is to the 39's Giving Day preformance, so the second link needs to be taken down, I guess. And, to Bunai: Is it....bad...... that I have no idea what monobook and RTE are XD (if it is.....don't shoot me...)Avaflava1 03:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Its done ~ ::Not that you aren ot clear its just that I am stupid ( i checked through the list twice and dint notice there is repeated links :X) ::K4king will be happy if he see this ^^ ::Luvmenot 04:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll reply on his/her talk page about my previous comment. To be on topic, I would like to find a log term layout for this page.-- Bunai82 (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Um...... where would this go? (this also has Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru in it) Avaflava1 20:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Eh ? Isint this the video from the same concert that I link yesterday ??!? I was thinking of adding the list for that .... But I was struggling wheather( <<< is that how it is spelled ?) to add it in or not .... Cause ... Well uhm .... nevermind ... You decide :P Luvmenot 04:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Idk either XDAvaflava1 12:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) How long would it take to clean up the code...? I'd do it myself, if I had the time, but there's already so much detail in it, and Wiki code is not the neatest of beasts to deal with... First and foremost, would it be possible to create a concert song template, so that you would provide the name of the song in English, the romanized name, the name in Japanese, the NND ID, and the YT ID all in one line, while the template would take care of formatting? (I'm rather new to MediaWiki and templating, so forgive me if this is a stupid question...) I wanted to add the 2012 39's concert to the list, but the tables are just too messy to try and copy-paste. Alcexhim 15:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :A template can be created, but currently the table code is as simple as possible. If oasis is the problem, switch to monobook to edit the page for a bit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly when I was doing the tables I wanted to make it, though... There's not much concerts. And the March 9th concert is said to be the "last" from Sega/Crypton so I thought a template isn't so necessary. Unknown.System 00:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Many people, including myself, believe that when they called the Miku no Hi Dai-Kanshasai concert the "Final 39s Giving Day concert", they didn't mean the last official concert ever, they meant the last concert using the 39's Giving Day set list. There might be more in the future, but until next year, we will never know. In other news, when I was editing this page to correct the title of the 2012-03-09 concert, I found out that the CENTER tag in HTML is what's messing up the otherwise-perfect table code. So try to refrain from CENTERing your tables, and you should be fine. -- Alcexhim 15:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Awwwww..... SeyrenLK's channel was taken down :(. Now the links to the givings day concert have to be removed. Stupid people say they own it when he bought the dvd...... Avaflava1 16:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Says it was taken down by MAGES... well, this sucks. Poor SeyrenLK... MAGES didn't even exist when the 2010 and 2011 Tokyo concerts were performed, and as I recall that was the footage he had up there. It's a rather stupid thing to do, take down his channel, especially when SEGA themselves put the entire footage from 2010-03-09 up on their own channel. 17:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I know, right? I just re-found all the givings day concert links on youtube (took me about 2 hours XD) and now I'm gonna check the other concerts too. I know that the sapporo links have also been taken down, so, yeah. More videos to find, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Avaflava1 21:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Copy of list - Dec3,2012 This is a raw copy of the concert list. This is here due to the page become too difficult to maintain due to length and lack of layout format. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A list of songs sung at live concerts. Note: Careful to edit this page; for the codes are very sensitive. Use the 'preview' button before publishing your edits. MikuFes 09 Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day Concert Playlist Encore Songs MikuPa (Hatsune Miku's Live Party) 2011 Live in Tokyo Concert Playlist Opening Act by Mai Aizawa Encore Songs MikuNoPolis at Anime Expo 2011 in LA Opening Act by DANCEROID Encore Songs MikuPa 39 live in SAPPORO Concert Playlist Mikupa Live in Singapore 2011 VOCAFARRE 2011 Mikupa Live 2012 Encore Songs Miku no Hi Dai-Kanshasai 39's Giving Day 2012 Encore Songs MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan Encore Songs * An Asterisk indicates a song only played at the Taiwan Concert Category: Events